


Playing House

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

It was a rare quiet night in Star City, so the team had decided to take advantage of it. At least most of them, Felicity and Laurel had agreed to babysit Sara so that Lyla and John could have a night out. The two women had been living together for a couple of months since Oliver and Felicity’s engagement had ended. Thea had moved back into the loft and things were slowly getting less and less awkward.

Except Laurel was starting to feel things for her blonde haired roommate. Things beyond the close friendship they had developed over the years and she didn’t know if Felicity was feeling the same. So she just went on like nothing was happening.

Seeing her with her Little Diglett made that nearly impossible. They were playing house, an innocent enough game but she was wishing it was real. “Honey I’m home.” Laurel crawled into the make shift fort and moved over to the two. “Now if there aren’t my two favorite girls in the world.” She picked up the baby girl and swung her around. Blowing a raspberry into her stomach she placed her back into Felicity’s lap. 

Felicity was laughing moving back and forth in her wheelchair in the tight space. “Oh sweetheart we’re so glad you’re home. We have a very special treat for dinner.” Moving to the little table they had placed inside the fort she uncovered the cookies and milk. The grin on Sara’s face was worth every second. “Chocolate chip cookies, your favorite or maybe that’s the little one’s favorite.”

Laurel was laughing now herself. This was all so silly but she took a cookie and nibbled on it. Sara’s hands made a grabbing motion toward the cookie and she split it giving her the other half. “You’ve been home a whole five minutes and I still don’t have a kiss.” Laurel blinked in surprised and blushed. She could be kidding but she wasn’t going to let the chance slip by. Leaning forward Laurel meant to just give her a simple kiss but the second her lips touched her beautiful blonde she deepened the kiss. 

Felicity’s hands found their way into hair and it wasn’t until Sara started to pushing them that they broke apart. “Squish.” The two women laughed more especially when Sara seemed to get jealous and kissed them both. “I think we may be a bad influence on her, but I guess if it wasn’t for her we wouldn’t have done that.”


End file.
